The First Most Beautiful Meeting
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Monolog Mahiru, kedatangan Kuro—Aku tersenyum kecut sambil menuju dapur, mengambil minuman. Tanpa sadar pipiku merah, alih-alih menahan senang yang membuncah. Ada orang lain di rumah ini. Alternate Reality.


disklaimer: Strike Tanaka, Chinese Web drama (title)

peringatan! drabble, ooc, typo, etc.

* * *

Namaku Shirota Mahiru, berumur 15 tahun. Aku menyukai hal yang mudah dan membenci kerepotan. Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan melewati pertokoan. Sembari berpikir mengenai tugas sekolah dan pekerjaan rumah bergantian, tanpa sengaja mataku tertumbuk pada seekor anak kucing berwarna hitam. Ia terkapar di pinggir jalan dengan mata tertutup. Tubuhnya yang mungil terabaikan oleh sosok-sosok manusia lalu lalang.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampirinya, mengelus tengkuknya yang hangat lalu memeluknya hati-hati. Kurang dari lima detik sudah kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Dihantui oleh pikiran tentang hidup kucing malang ini ke depannya dan kemudian menyesal, lebih merepotkan.

Ia masih terlalu kecil. Sepertiku waktu itu. Terlunta-lunta sendirian, mencari makan dan penghidupan. Aku beruntung ada paman yang mengulurkan tangan padaku. Akan tetapi, siapa yang akan mengulurkan tangan pada kucing kecil ini? Bisa jadi ia akan tertendang-tendang sambil mendengarkan sekelilingnya berkata menyakitkan, _'Dareka—siapa? Dareka—siapa?'_

Tiada seorang pun yang benar-benar mau kerepotan oleh urusan orang lain. Orang asing.

Selama ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan. Menangani banyak tugas sendirian, dan kadang mengambil alih tugas orang. Aku malah merasa senang. Bisa memastikan selesainya pekerjaan sekaligus membahagiakan orang-orang. Lagi pula, aku hanya hidup sendirian.

Kegiatan _homeroom_ hari itu berlangsung sangat membosankan. Persiapan untuk festival budaya harus segera dikerjakan namun anak-anak lebih suka lempar-melempar kata di kelas. Seperti yang sudah-sudah dan mungkin harapan setiap orang, aku langsung berinisiatif mengambil tugas yang tersisa.

Tidak seorang pun mau mengambil sisa-sisa. Apapun itu, sisa adalah yang terberat. Tapi definisi pekerjaan terberat tampaknya berbeda bagiku.

Aku langsung menyusun rencana hal-hal apa saja yang bisa dicicil hari itu dan juga pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai. Setelah membuat janji untuk membeli bahan festival budaya dengan Sakuya, Ryusei, dan Koyuki , aku melambaikan tangan dan berlari pulang.

 _Oh ya, Kuro ... apa yang dia lakukan di rumah ya? Apakah ia akan berdiam diri saja?_ Pikirku. Seketika aku menggebu-gebu ingin sampai rumah. Begitu masuk, aku mengingatkan diriku untuk mengucapkan salam, "Tadaima."

Cahaya remang-remang yang memancar dari salah satu ruangan menarik perhatianku. Suara orang bercakap-cakap terdengar. _Apa aku lupa mematikan TV sebelum pergi?_

 _Di mana Kuro? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?_

Entah kenapa aku berjingkat dan menemukan seorang pemuda berjaket hoodie sedang duduk menghadap TV sambil makan mie instan.

"Apa-apaan ini? S-siapa kau?" teriakku khawatir. Jantungku tak berhenti berdegup semakin keras. Ada orang asing. Di rumahku.

Kudengar ia bergumam tak jelas.

"Siapa kau?" ulangku. Kali ini aku membawa sebatang alat pel dan bersiap memukul pemuda tak sopan itu. Siapa lagi orang asing yang masuk rumah kecuali pencuri?

Kudengar ia malah mengataiku anak kurang ajar.

Peduli apa, aku terus melayangkan alat pelku ke arahnya. Hebat juga dia bisa menghindar dengan bersalto tinggi.

Kudengar dia mengucapkan hal tak masuk akal tentang vampir _hikikomori_ dan berkali-kali berkata "Merepotkan."

Siapa yang lebih kerepotan, tahu? Selain aku? Aku hendak melayangkan pukulan alat pelku kembali saat kakiku tanpa sengaja terpeleset. Refleks membuatku menarik gorden dan menampakkan sinar matahari. Terang benderang.

Di tempat pemuda itu berbaring kini hanya ada seekor kucing hitam kecil. Kucingku.

"Kuro?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mencerna penglihatanku. Kututup kembali gorden dan ...

 _Poof!_

Di tempat Kuro berbaring kini hanya ada pemuda berjaket itu. Dengan posisi sama.

Aku tercengang sekaligus lega. Entah. Meski pun aku heran sekali dan masih tak mengerti, saat itu terbetik perasaan dalam dadaku, _pemuda itu bukan orang asing._

/phi/

Kepalaku pusing. Aku terbangun saat semuanya gelap. Samar-samar aku melihat jarum jam menunjukkan angka lima. Pagi?

Setelah kucing hitamku menjadi aneh—, lalu ikatan tak kasat dengan seorang pemuda yang tak kukenal. Sementara sosok kucing kecil berwarna hitam menjadi samar-samar. Ada sedikit sedih yang mengalir. Semua terjadi dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba. Bayanganku dipenuhi oleh merah dan biru. Merah membuatku ngeri. Biru, entah kenapa membuatku merasa hangat. _Kuro ... Apakah semua ini mimpi_?

Ketika aku menoleh ke kiri, seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang terlelap pulas. Ia tengkurap seperti seekor kucing yang bergelung. _Siapa laki-laki ini yang seenaknya saja tid—_

"Kuro! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" teriakku begitu sadar. Aku melirik keranjang tidurnya kosong. Tentu saja karena keranjang itu hanya muat untuk tubuh kucingnya.

Kuro hanya menguap lalu mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia lantas memandangiku dengan sorot yang terlihat memelas. Hanya lima detik lalu menutup lagi. Ucapnya dengan merajuk, " _Nande—_ ada apa?"

Aku hampir-hampir menendangnya jika saja tidak teringat perkataannya setelah mengalahkan Belkia, 'Aku pasti akan pegal linu setelah ini.'

Susah memang memiliki anggota keluarga baru yang tak jelas antara rupa maupun usianya. Meski pun sebenarnya lebih tua, Kuro selalu lebih suka tidur dan malas-malasan. Aku sebagai empunya rumah sering mengingatkan. Biarlah bila dia menganggapku sebagai ibu-ibu cerewet.

Pada saat itu aku tiba-tiba terserang _retrovailles,_ lagi. Perasaan memiliki anggota keluarga baru di rumah. Jika dulu akulah yang dirawat oleh paman maka, sekarang mau tak mau aku akan merawat kucing kecil jadi-jadian ini.

Aku tersenyum kecut sambil menuju dapur, mengambil minuman sekalian membuatkan susu untuk Kuro. Tanpa sadar pipiku merah, alih-alih menahan senang yang membuncah.

 _Ada orang lain di rumah ini._

 **tamat 15.09.26 11.26AM**

* * *

 **A/N—** Terima kasih sudah membaca _drabble_ pendek ini. Sungguh, menulis _drabble_ pendek ini adalah hiburan bagi saya. Semoga saat kalian membaca juga. Tak berkeberatan untuk sekedar menuliskan 'hai' untuk sekadar meninggalkan jejak? XD XD XD

Btw, kerasa kan _family_ -nya? Nggak? Waduh, saya masih harus banyak belajar lagii /kabur w

Sampai berjumpa.


End file.
